


Blood Behind the Scenes

by Sinneli



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinneli/pseuds/Sinneli





	Blood Behind the Scenes

_The fire began as quickly as it spread, a burst of strange fire that engulfed the Kirigiri estate. The heat was unbearable as young Kyouko Kirigiri ran from the flames. It was not unusual for the detective family to have more than a few grudges against them. Criminals that had been caught always held such grudges. But to actually suffer an attack of this degree was unusual. A scheme was going on._

_A detective always kept to the shadows. They never appeared in the front headlines, hailed as heroes. They were humble, and not many would know their name if mentioned.  But someone knew, and thought they knew too much about something._

_Such direct attack made to look like an accident took place in the midst of the case was a rather suspicious one, and even at a young age, she knew that._

_The fact that she was the only survivor of her family made it even more suspicious in the end. Everyone who 'they' suspected as a threat died, and as a child, they might have overlooked her._

_There were many aspects to this that young Kirigiri did not know, but she would eventually find out. She was, after all, a detective, and clutched on her chest was a file containing a particular series of serial murder cases, distanced by decades apart. And with her hands covered with burns, she still hung onto it when the police and the fire department arrived, to 'take care of the scene' and to put it as an accident, so it may eventually be forgotten._

_But she didn't forget, and as years passed, she grew into a fine young woman, worthy of the Kirigiri name despite the disdain she got, whether it be her gender in a male-dominant career as a detective or the fact that she had not much background to cover without any remaining family member._

_Oh, but she knew that someone was alive in her family, though she did not care about him. That man had disappeared one day after the death of her mother, and to abandon his duty and responsibility... It was a shame to her that they had to be related by blood. She wanted nothing to do with him._

_It was a few years later that she would find the case she had found drawing to a close, at the cost of her own life._

_Monsters existed, and serial-killer mystery, full of inherited copycat killers, was committed by one vampire in particular._

_But the person who had killed that vampire was none other than her father, Jin Kirigiri, appearing in front of her eyes, along with a couple of others._

_She was so dumbfounded by this discovery, that of how her father had changed into a wolf, torn out a throat of a man who burst into ashes, turned back as if nothing happened, had fear in his eyes as he heard something that Kyouko could not pick up._

_The next thing she knew, he was biting her neck, and a dreadful cold entering her entire body as she succumbed._

_She knew she was dying, from a single bite as her entire strength left her body._

_What followed next, she had no idea, but she remember waking up, a strange haze in her mind as she felt warmth of something entering her mouth, and she lost consciousness again._

_The next time she woke, she was being looked by a large man with orange hair, with an immense thirst and... something else in her mouth. Something delicious._

_It was explained soon. There were vampires in the society, living amongst people, as clans. And with a  human knowing such secret, they would either be put to death, filed as another accident, or someone would place her under influence, mentally. Her father Embracing her and fleeing had, in a way, saved her life, leaving  her without a sire to teach her about the way. And the man could not just sit by and let a sireless fledgeling die because she had no idea how to operate since they had a bloodhunt for Jin disobeying their law._

_So first taste of blood, and born a completely new creature of the night, Kirigiri Kyouko became a Gangrel, disappearing altogether from society while deciding to find unanswered questions._

_Because there were two things she discovered immediately after that made her want to look for her father._

_First was that the fire that killed her entire family was made by vampires, and the informant about the location of the Kirigiri family was none other than her father._

_The second was that with her father's disappearance, he left a burden with her: a burden that she had to bear and the one that would lead many to wonder of her actions if she did find him._

_The second knowledge was the fact that the murderer of her mother was none other than Jin Kirigiri himself._


End file.
